This invention relates to an anemometer of the type used in the measurement of the speed and direction of movement of air, water and other fluids.
Anemometers of various types are frequently used in meteorology, but suffer from one or more of many disadvantages including the presence of moving parts in mechanical types, a slow and inaccurate response, susceptability to temperature and pressure variation, a maintenance requirement, a complex construction, the dissipation of relatively large amounts of energy, the production of unduly high disturbances in the fluid flow, low sensitivity at low velocities, and a severely restricted maximum velocity range.
An object of this invention is to provide an anemometer which obviates or mitigates at least some of these disadvantages.
Embodiments of the present invention work at very high and very low air velocities, are both fast and accurate, are practically unaffected by changes in air temperature and pressure, are simple in construction and possess no moving parts, require little or no periodic maintenance, dissipate minimal amount of power, cause a negligible disturbance to the fluid being measured, operate under extremely climatic conditions and can be used with other fluids besides air.